


My Mind is a cage

by SweetSurrender



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSurrender/pseuds/SweetSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicated before 2006 Olympic Winter Games , Stéphane gets kidnaped and everything begins to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't kill me for my english, i know that is the worst thing in the world, but I'll write it anyway...

January 2006

All athletes have been practicing hard to win the gold medal, That was they mission, win and have knowledge around the world.   
One of thousands was Stéphane, A ice skater boy that gives anything to do what he likes. he was enthusiastic, happy and tired but he was doing what he likes.

One night, in the rehearsals, Lambiel was taking rest, without suspecting anything. "I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Stéphane Said."Sure, don't take more than five minutes, please..."  Grütter, his coach said. "Yeah, yeah...Sure" He said at least.  
He enter into the bathroom and he smiled to himself in the mirror...everything seems to be perfect, "I look tired somehow..." He said to himself. Before to go out of there, To Stéphane's eyes everything become darkness..

10 minutes later...

They Coachs were mad of Stéphane, He always liked to escape of the rehearsals. "Just let me go for him, i'll bring him back..." Salome said. Then she   
walked the whole center to find him, but No one saw him, "This can't be happening." she said while she was running to Peter. "He is not here!" she screamed. "Don't you call him on his phone?" peter asks..  
"Yes, but there's no answer..." "This kinda strange..."  
STÉPHANE POV  
Everything was dark, empty and quiet...I guess that I fell in the icerink but is not like that. When I open my eyes, i can see that is not a hospital, or the center..”Hello?” I said in desesperation. But I was alone. My whole body was in pain...

I tried to move up, but i am chained, this is not good, this is bad...I cannot think why or who is doing this, i dont do anything bad to this world, damn...  
But thinking comes undone when my head begins to hurts, nothing is right now, I'm afraid.

When my look become clear I could see letters, so many letters around me, in the walls.

“Your fault” “Is your fault” “Don't you wanna pay?” this is scaring me...What i have done?   
–   
“I don't want to go to the police, Salome...” Peter said with rage. “Me either, but i didn't find him in the hotel, either in a bar, NO WHERE. We must go...”

 

hope u guys like it! i know, i know i write like shit, but NEVERMIND! :D hope u wait the next chapteer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, I'm doing my best guys! (a comment won't kill me:D) and...NOTHING OF THIS IS REAL, DONT TAKE IT SO BAD.

Nights pass by, and nothing seems to change. I can barely be awake, I can barely remember how was the last day i was completly aware of the world around me.   
I have some flashbacks of me, being tortured by someone, with a familiar voice but i cannot figure it out, it scares me. Is my fault at all?

(lets put this conversation in french)

"Oh Stephan...How innocent is your life! I grudge it. My life is a sin, instead yours is wonderful, but it has to change." He said with a little of range in his voice.  
"What....you....want...of........me?" I said, i was afraid of his next movement. "Revenge. is not obvious? Anyway, you don't know your father, right?"   
Suddenly, a lot of memories came into my head, I never knew my dad, he left us...A long time ago. My brothers and I had a hard moments, and only in this time, not at all..things seem...  
"Hello? I'm talking to you, bullshit! you are like him." he punch me in the face, and everything begin to fade away, I was in pain.

\--LALALALA-

 

"3 days passed by! you didn't find anything? What a bad cops, dammit Italy!" Peter screamed in the phone. "No sir, We find some clues...we are not so sure about but..." the police man say with a shaking voice. "Don't go around! tell me!" he was insane. "Well, we find some blood in the garage, we don't know if is from Lambiel. We send some testing to the laboratory to check out, we have to be patient." Grutter didnt know what to say. "...Ok, but do it faster ok?" And he hang up. 

\-----

"Boss, uh... did you find your answers?" A low voice said. "Shut up! I'm talking with him, and no. He can barely speak! Go away!" The misterious man shouted. "He don't seem well, his pale, his head is bleeding..."   
"And? Who cares? " "He can die...." "Ok! Ok! OK! you are so...DRAMATIC. but he needs to tell me something."   
"Come on little boy." He say to me. "Open your eyes and speak to me." ...For lord's sake...Why he wants to know somenthing about my father? I don't know anything. I tried to open my eyes and see his face, he has some scars in his lips, and his eyes are green, a deep green. "That's good, don't make me cut you, don't make hurt you. I'm innocent in some way...just like you." I just look at him, i am not understanding. "What do you know about your...DADDY, stephan?" he said. "Not...at..all. he was...um...a bad man....I know.he hit my mum, as i heard..." my tears begin to fall, as i tell him who was my dad. "Yeah, you want to know...the...truth?"  
I just look at him in pain. "He made me suffer, he did not kill anyone, but he had the power to do it, somehow...he did it! he kill my brother! INNOCENT as you. you know what it means...right?"  
My face turns more pale that it was, I didnt know what to say. my..dad? i was confused.   
"But i won't kill you....you will suffer, until I'm done."  
"I am not....a.....you...." words begin to go to darkness, a i do, I just....

\--------------------------

"Come on Johnny! You can do it better!" galina screamed to Johnny.   
"I'm your little swan! ha, sure, i'll do." he said.  
Rehearsals hours are fun with Johnny.  
"Hey Galina, do you heard about Stephane?" He said to her.  
"Yes, he disappear, people believe that he has been captured. Poor boy, he seem so nice to people"  
He is! he's...my friend. I'm worried."  
"Me too, but hey, things will be better, lets keep skating, do it for you...and him"  
He wanted to cry, but he obey her coach, She was right.

......----------------.................

I woke up because pain makes me feel, I was so insecure, I was so afraid of anything. That man was gone, but i am not laying in the floor anymore, I'm chained, that makes everything painful.  
Suddenly, a man appears.  
"....Sorry man, its my job. don't take personal." he said taking a knife of his pants.  
"....No....wait, plea....se..."  
He take off my t-shirt and with the knife begin to write..things.  
I cant help myself, I have to scream, it was so painful, now i begin to feel desesperate, How I long to be found. But I fear my coachs forgot me, hope it not, Hope that its just your mind, Stephane.


End file.
